Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki:Stories/Spies Around the World: The Goopmajig
Prologue: A Copied Adventure? PT: I'm fixin' up this story >:P Some Guy on the Street: Law law law Street Guy walks into a tree. Chill: Um, hello? I'd like to get some screen time, here! PT: Sowwie! Chill is in his awesome igloo. He awesomely sits on his awesome couch and awesomely eats awesome chips awesomely dipped in awesome salsa that is awesomely sitting in awesome bowls on a super awesome table. He is awesomely watching awesome TV amidst all the awesomeness. Also, Mario is with him. Mario: YAYZ! Chill: You overdid it :| PT: Sorry... Anyway, this story is a twist! At the end of each chapter, we'll have a cutscene with LMGT, Joseph, and Flames, and then a cutscene with Brook and (twist) Lucas! Chill: WOWZA! The power goes out. Mario: BLAGIDAGAGGAGG! END TRANSMISSION! Chill gets out his Nintendo 3DS. Orange shows up on it. Orange: Hey Apple! Hey Apple Hey! Chill faints. He gets up a second later and the power comes back on. A car crashes through his window. Chill: Deja vu '_' Toad: YOU STOLE MY FACE! The nerve of some people... '_' Finn McMissile: Finn McMissile British Intelligence blah blah blah. Anywayz, there eez a new bad guy. But we have no idea who he is soooo... ^_^ Another car crashes into the wall, destroying Chill's fireplace. Mario: Don't worry, I'll pay the repair bill. Holley Shiftwell: I'm Holley Shiftwell Finn's assistant-desk person blah blah blah. Lightning McQueen: Finally we have a Cars story! ...Aww nuts. Lightning McQueen gets crushed by... Who else but the Fourth Wall? :3 Fourth Wall: NOBODY BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL! NOBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fourth Wall disappears and Lightning McQueen turns to normal. He gets crushed by a car crusher. Orange: WHOA! Chill: What's with the cameos? :| Mario: eye kay are Finn McMissile: Let's go stop... TEH MYSTERY VILLAIN! Also, we have an agent waiting at the Ski Village. LETZ GO!!! Finn McMissile drags Chill and Mario to the Ski Village as Holley Shiftwell follows. Chill: We never said we wanted to go! Mario: YEAH! And so, Chill, Mario, Finn McMissile, and Holley Shiftwell set off to defeat this "mystery villain". Who is he? Do I eat tacos? Why am I asking dumb questions at the end of the chapter? Will this be in every chapter? Find out in Chapter 1 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! Prologue-L: LMGT's Donutty Quest 4 Donutz LMGT: Hey, teh Pizzah Parlor song is playin. Maybe it's because it's FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!! Speakin' of food, I'm hungry. LMGT looks in the cabinet. LMGT: THERE ARE NO DONUTZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Empty Cabinet: Yupperz! LMGT goes to the pantry. LMGT: THERE IZ NO PIZZAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LMGT nearly gets a game over from lack of food. Empty Pantry: Yupperz! Joseph walks in. Joseph: Hey Donut Man! LMGT: I guess I'll find some donutz... Hey! Joseph and Flamez are hear! Neato. :) Flames: Hi! LMGT: I need donutz D: Wanna help me find sum? Joseph: Sure Donut Man! Flames: Yeah! LMGT runs off with Joseph and Flames to get DONUTZ!!!!!!! Prologue-B: Brook Never SAW That One Coming Herbert: GWAHAHA! Herbert is carrying a sack into the Nachos base. He opens it and ties Brook and Lucas to the wall. Brook: Explain to me... WHY did we have to do this? Herbert sets up the saws and turns them on. PT: Because you get 9001 WB$ per hour. Brook: O_O SWEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Lucas: ...Help? Chapter 1: Rod "Torque" Redline Last time, on this random story, Chill was doing nothing with his best buddy Marweeoh Mario. Then Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell crashed into his igloo, and now our abnormal party-hat wearing penguin is on a spy quest with his pie-loving buddy. Also, Lightning McQueen and Annoying Orange made cameo appearances for no reason. Now, the cars are on their way to find another spy, Rod "Torque" Redline, dragging Chill and Mario the whole time. Chill: Long intro O_o The Party reaches the Ski Village. Street Guy makes his return, and it becomes revealed that HE owns the car crusher that destroyed Lightning McQueen. Rod Torque Redline: ARGH! First I get destroyed in the movie, and now a Not So EPF Story! I QUIT! I NEVER GET ANY GO- Rod gets crushed in the thingy. Finn McMissile: Well THAT was useless. '_' Toad: YOU STOLE MY FACE! The nerve of some people... '_' Street Guy: I'm working for P- I mean the mystery villain! MWAHAHA! Street Guy runs off. Somebody chews gum offscreen. Leland Turbo: Don't worry chaps! There's always me! Leland Turbo forcefully joins the party. Everyone except Leland: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! The Party runs away. Leland Turbo quickly drives after them. Acer: MWAAHAAAHHAAAHKACKAHACKA THE LION SLEEPZ TONIGHT! Grem stares at Acer with a look in his eyes that just shouts out "Shaddup". :) Meanwhile, at the Beach, some race car is driving in circles. Francesco Bernoulli: WHAT IS HAPPENING??????????????? PT: A nuu running gag :D A lion jumps off the Lighthouse. Acer drives out. Lion: RAWR! Acer: THE LION SLEEPZ TONAAAAAAAAAAAYAYAYYAYIGHT!!!! Lion falls asleep. Boss: Acer and Lion Acer: TEH LION WAKEZ UP TODAAAAYAAYAAYAY! Finn: He's a strange one alright. Chill: Are you kidding? He's a NUT! Leland Turbo: I've got it! Leland Turbo smashes into Acer. He uses Lion as a shield. Lion faints. Acer: NOOOOOOOOOOO! :( Acer breaks down into tears. And it leaks out his engine too. That's kind of weird. Finn shoots him with a MISSILE! Acer: OWWWWW! Lion: Reh? Lion runs off. Acer: I'LL BE BACK >:( And so, Chill, Mario, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, and the irritating Leland Turbo discovered who owned the car crusher, and defeated Acer. Why is his name Acer? Will Shy Guy appear? Why am I still asking dumb questions at the end of the chapter? Find out in Chapter 2 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! Chapter 1-L: Pizzah MADNESS! LMGT: I NEED MAH DONUTS! Woody runs out of Chill World's Candy Shoppe (how did THAT get here?). He is holding a donut. Woody: DONUTS YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!11111111111111111 Joseph: Hey Donut Man, that cowboy, like, has a donut. Woody gets smacked with a well-thrown TNT stick thrown by LMGT. He grabs the donut and runs as Woody explodes high into the air. Woody: BLARGLEERSRSOGTHORUHGOSHGOSURHGL BLAGIDAGAGAAGAGG! END TRANSMISSION! Flames: HURRAY! LMGT, Joseph, and Flames go back to LMGT's igloo. However, Woody begins to fall over LMGT's igloo... BUM BUM BUM! Chapter 1-B: Orange Jokez Brook: Help us! Lucas reads a comic book somehow even though his flippers are tied up. Brook: ...............................HELP! PT is too busy playing Super Paper Mario. Brook: AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!! PT: Not now... I'm about to get into the Whoa Zone! The saw cuts the tip of Brook's hat. Orange comes in. Brook: NOOOO! NOT THE ANNOYING ORANGE! Orange: Yeah! Hey! I got a joke for you! What did the Orange say to the other Orange? Brook: What... Orange: Orange you glad I ran into you? NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Brook: Get me out of here... Lucas: I loves me some comics ^_^ Chapter 2: Underwater Stunts Club Penguin randomly sinks. PT: Yeah, it's gonna sink and come back up every now and then. Then it sinks again. Finn McMissile: Great. Now Leland can't sink >:| Holley Shiftwell does a turbo jump off a ramp. Sensei: The Dojo hasn't sunk... HURRAY! HURRAY!! HURRAY!!! :) Sensei takes off his costume. Saraapril: I am ALIVE! ALIVE!! ALIVE!!! :) Saraapril surfs on her custom pink flower surfboard all around CP. The island starts to float back up. Finn McMissile: Hopefully, there will be too much pressure and Leland will be flatter then a pancake! :D CP bobs to the surface. Leland is healthy as ever. Finn McMissile: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Leland Turbo: I say, my colleague Finn made a definitely un-needed crying sound. Finn McMissile: IT WAS NOT UNNEEDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leland: So? Finn: PT? Flame appears around PT. PT: I CAN DESTROY YOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PT summons Tiki Tong. Leland: Bring it on, wood boy! I'm not afraid of you! Finn: GAAAAAAAH!!! Boss: Tiki Tong Tiki Tong: TIKI TIME! The instrument tikis come and do the hypnotizing thingy. Chill: ... Mario: ... Finn: ... Holley: ... Leland: MMM! CHEESECAKE! Finn and Holley stare as Leland rambles about cheesecake. All the tikis fail to do anything. Meanwhile Chill and Mario are running off to a pie shop. Tiki Tong: O_O OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEZZZ! Grem: Dude. Use the thing. Tiki Tong presses a giant rainbow button labeled "do not press". Random explosions happen. Finn grabs Chill and Mario with a grappling hook. Mario: Aww! :( Grem: IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!! 9000!!!!!!!! Leland: CHEEZCAAAAAAAKE!!! Tiki Tong: Go away. Leland: NEVA! Grem: IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!! 9000!!!!!!!! Mario tosses Grem 9001 feet into the air. President of Dumbness: EEK ITS OVA 9000 EVERYBODY PANIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leland: CHEESCAKE! Leland is doing donuts. Tiki Tong smashes him with his giant hand. LMGT: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD :D Finn: Thanks. Finn then blasts Tiki Tong with a missile. Tiki Tong: D'oh I missed! Tiki Tong, err, however he runs away. He doesn't have feet sooooooooooooo... Leland: I'm back ^_^ And so, Chill, Mario, Finn, Holley, and the still irritating Leland Turbo did some underwater tricks, and defeated the Tiki Tong. Why is Tiki Tong here? Why is Grem over 9000? Are you totally annoyed with these questions? Why did Leland survive? Do you think I will keep asking dumb questions at the end of every chapter? Find out in Chapter 3 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! Chapter 2-L: Woody's (Really Ultra Dumb) Revenge (of Boredom) LMGT: That was a good donut :3 Joseph: But yew still need to find MOAR donutz! Woody crashes through the ceiling. Woody: You stole my donut!!!! LMGT: So? :3 Woody punches LMGT but fails. Flames: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! Flames turns Woody into a candle. He turns back and blows up LMGT's igloo. LMGT: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! Joseph: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Flames: D'OH I MISSED! They fly into the air. Chapter 2-B: More Annoying Jokes (and Comics!) Orange: Hey! Hey Brook hey! Brook has earplugs on. Also, her hat is cut at the half-point. Brook: I suppose I get tortured for the rest of the story, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Hello? Lucas: I lovez me sum comics :3 PT: Hang on! I'm !pwning King Croacus :D Brook: Grr... Orange: Hey Brook! HEY! Chapter 3: Stuff Happens Chill does the weird hat dance for no reason. Finn: Weird hat dance ^_^ Mario: I'm board :( A piece of paper falls off the Lighthouse. Chill: A piece of paper fell off the Lighthouse! PT: I don't need a copycat. (rolls eyes) Chill: Do you even HAVE eyes?? Chill reads it. Stuff to hide: *Cement Sneakers *Super Sneakers *My donuts *Gem Pop Thing Signed, X Chill: IT'S JOLENE! Jolene: Nuh-uh. It's someone else. Reeze: OMG HAX! Reeze explodes. Everyone leaves to the Forest. A hologram of a giant apple appears out of the trees. It turns into York. York: How did I do that...? HEY! SPYZ! Anyway I find dis Gem Pop Thing. I givez it to yew! York gives Chill the Gem Pop Thing and joins the party. Grem: SURPRISE! The island sinks again. Grem: OH NO! I'M NOT MADE FOR UNDERWATER! Grem bobs to the surface. He gets hit by Saraapril on her custom pink flower board. Saraapril: OOPS! Sorry! Mario: I'm snorkelin' :D Grem sinks to the bottom and bobs back up the top. Mario: This snorkel doesn't work :( Mario takes off the snorkel and puts on the Whatevermarweeishsnorkel3000, which is pretty much the same thing except the straw whatever is replaced with a telescope with the glass broken. It expands all the way to the surface. Chill: I wanna get me one :3 CP turns to normal. The Whatevermarweeishsnorkel3000 explodes. Grem: Ello! Boss: Grem Grem: I will defeat you! Chill pulls the Gem Pop Thing out of his pocket. Grem: O_O I'm gonna get canned for not hiding that thing good enough. York: Hey Chill! What does the GPT say about his power level? Chill: ....IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! York: WHAT 9000? Francis: Nerr herr herr! Popular internet memes! Hi-technicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Chill scans Francis with the GPT. Chill: IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!! Chill looks on the bottom. Chill: Wait. THE RESULT IS ALWAYS OVER 9000? I've been cheated! Leland takes the GPT and eats it. Leland: Ooh, strawberry @_@ Chill: Heh heh. SUPER FIST OF THE RANDOMNESS ATTACK LIBRARY: PIZZA PIE! Super Mario: Pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie! Grem: THAT HAS NO EFFECT ON MEEEEEEEEEE! >:D Super Mario: When the moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie (KABOOM) That's amore! Grem explodes from the randomness. Finn: That was weird. And so, Chill, Mario, Finn, Holley, the still irritating Leland Turbo, and York did some stuff, and defeated Grem. Why did the island sink again? Why isn't Grem over 9000? Why does the Gem Pop Thing taste like strawberries? Why did the moon hit my eye like a big pizza pie? Are you gettin' real tired of these dumb questions at the end of every chapter? Find out in Chapter 4 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! Chapter 3-L: Igloo Construktion Woody: Bwahahaha! LMGT: Yo dood! Woody: NOOOOOOO! LMGT: Wahaha! Yooz will looz! LMGT, Joseph, and Flames beat up Woody. Joseph: Yeah! Now for the final touch... Tossin Bottin, !pwn Woody LM96Bot comes and !pwns Woody. Woody: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LMGT: Now let's rebuild mah igwoo Chapter 3-B: Still Trapped (With Comics!) Brook: I'm getting real annoyed here... Orange: Hey! Hey Brook! Brook Hey! Can you do 10 pushups in 1 second? Brook: ... Orange: I can :3 Lucas: I lovez me some comics! Chapter 4: More Things Happen Woody flies right over the party. He crashes into a random building. Mario: Soooooooooo bored 6_9 Chill: Let's go into ZEE WILDERNESS! :D They go to the Wilderness. DUH! York: Hey look, a computer in the snow! RAWR! Finn: Lemme see this. Finn fishes it out of the snow with his grappling hook. He explores and some documents. He reads one that says "Plans: Blow up Antarctica, then take over the planet :3 Signed, X". Chill: OH NOEZ! Freddy K is watching them through a floating window. Mario: PEEPING TOM PEEPING TOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Freddy K: Aww man! Freddy K runs off. The Party chases him, and they get to the part where you gotta operate the machine thingy. He gets in the barrel which collapses. He falls to the lake place where you build the boat, and the party follows him. Finn: STOP! Freddy K swims toward the Brown Puffle Cave. The Party gets there, easily. Freddy K: I GIVE UP! SEE YOU GUYS! Uberfuzzy comes in. Boss: Uberfuzzy Uberfuzzy: YEW WILL NEVAH DEFEAT ME! Leland decides to start rambling about cheesecake. Uberfuzzy: O_O AHHHHHH IT'S SO ANNOYING! SORRY FREDDY I HAVE FAILED YEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Uberfuzzy runs away. And so, Chill, Mario, Finn, Holley, the still irritating Leland Turbo, and York went into the Wilderness, chased Freddy, and "defeated" Uberfuzzy, so-to-speak. What is Freddy up to? Who is X? Why was there a computer in the snow? What does Uberfuzzy have to do with this? Aren't you just LOVING these dumb questions at the end of every chapter? Find out in Chapter 5 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! Chapter 4-L: Let's Find Some Pizzah! LMGT: La dee da... OK fellas, we fixed my igloo! Hurray! Saraapril: HURRAY! :) Saraapril explodes. Joseph: Let's, like, go out for pizza, man! The trio heads to the Pizza Parlor. Woody pops out from a bush. Woody: Pizza Parlor, eh? Woody teleports there. Chapter 4-B: Taking a Nap Orange: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Brook: (whispers) I'm glad Orange is asleep. Lucas: I loves me some comics! Brook: ... Brook falls asleep. Chapter 5: Freddy's Wilderness Kart Race Finn: AFTER HIM! PT: On yew marks... Get set... Time to announce zee racers! Finn, Holley, and Leland don't use a kart, because, well, they're cars. Duh. Anyways, these are zah raysoars. *Freddy K. *Uberfuzzy *Chill *Mario *Finn *Holley *Leland *York Freddy K: Oh noez! They start driving. It starts out like this. #Freddy K. #Uberfuzzy #Finn #Leland #Mario #Holley #Chill #York York: RAWR! Mario: Where are we, anyway? Finn: The unseen forests behind the Brown Puffle Cave. York hits an Item Box and gets a Blue Shell. She tosses it at Freddy K, who gets knocked off the road. Freddy K: D'oh I missed! Fishercloud saves him. However, he gets sent behind a lot. Leland drops a banana and Mario spins out. #Uberfuzzy #Finn #Leland #Holley #Mario #York #Chill #Freddy K. RPG Box: OH NOEZ! Mario runs over RPG Box. Uberfuzzy falls off the edge and gets dropped by Fishercloud. Chill speeds ahead with a Mushroom. #Finn #Leland #Holley #Chill #Mario #York #Freddy K. #Uberfuzzy Freddy K: Grr! Starman time! Doo doo doo Leland: D'oh I missed! Uberfuzzy speeds ahead with a Bullet Bill. They start dropping bananas all over a jump ahead. They get past it, and everyone else spins out and falls into the pit. Holley flies back up with her flying gear, though. #Uberfuzzy #Freddy K. #Holley #Chill #Mario #York #Finn #Leland Lap 1 completed. Chill: Oops They go into some lake-ish area. A new racer joins! Somehow he shows up in first place, disappointing Freddy and Uberfuzzy. #Omochao #Uberfuzzy #Freddy K. #Holley #Chill #Mario #York #Finn #Leland Chill uses a lightning bolt. Mario: HEY! Chill speeds ahead but Leland uses a Gold Mushroom. Suddenly Holley flies in and takes the lead. #Holley #Chill #Leland #Omochao #Freddy K. #Mario #York #Uberfuzzy #Finn Omochao: Omochao used a Bullet Bill! Omochao got in the lead! Chill hits an Item Box and starts bombarding Omochao with red shells as everyone else speeds ahead. After he runs out, he starts driving again. But Omochao's kart isn't in racing condition. He drives ahead anyway. #Holley #Leland #Freddy K. #Mario #York #Uberfuzzy #Finn #Chill #Omochao Mario throws some crackers at Freddy K. Suddenly... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! Freddy K's kart flies into the air, broken. He drives ahead anyway just like Omochao. Chill gets in the lead a little. #Holley #Leland #Mario #York #Chill #Uberfuzzy #Finn #Freddy K. #Omochao A surprise Blue Shell thwacks Holley. Finn speeds ahead with a Triple Mushroom, and Chill uses the Bullet Bill. Mario, in the meantime, hits Leland with a green shell. #Chill #Finn #Mario #York #Uberfuzzy #Leland #Freddy K. #Omochao #Holley Lap 2 completed. A new racer joins, crashing into 1st. #Wario #Chill #Finn #Mario #York #Uberfuzzy #Leland #Freddy K. #Omochao Everyone is suddenly on a REAL racetrack. What happens here, nobody noez knows! Freddy K pwns (not the real !pwn) Wario with a Blue Shell. Wario: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Uberfuzzy throws a green shell at York and she spins out. #Chill #Finn #Mario #Uberfuzzy #York #Freddy K. #Leland #Wario #Omochao Leland hits Freddy K. with a Bob-omb. York gets a Mushroom. #Chill #Finn #Mario #York #Uberfuzzy #Leland #Freddy K. #Wario #Omochao Chill: I see zah finish line! :O Chill crosses it, followed by Finn, Mario, York, Uberfuzzy, Leland, and Wario. Freddy K and Omochao don't even make it there. Freddy K: GRR! BOSS BATTAL! Boss: Freddy K. Leland: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZECAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKE!!!!!!!1111111111111111 Freddy K: 6_9 How did I do an emote? I have an eyepatch on :| AGH I DID IT AGAIN Johnny swoops in and knocks Freddy K toward Omochao's wrecked kart. Johnny: SURPRISE! Freddy K: OW! Freddy K throws the kart at Johnny who dodges. Leland runs Freddy K over. Leland: CHEEZECAKE >:D Finn shoots a missile at Freddy K. Freddy K: O_______________________________________________O HOOOOOOOOOT! Freddy K retreats. And so, Chill, Mario, Fi- OH FORGET IT THE PARTY! Anyway, the party raced Freddy in the Wilderness, and then Johnny beat him up. Woot. Why does Leland love cheesecake so much? Why is Omochao so annoying? What does Wario have to do with anything? Why have I been playing Super Paper Mario in the Brook intermissions? Will I still keep asking these dumb questions at the end of every chapter? Find out in Chapter 6 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! And now a word from our sponsor Chapter 5-L: Woody's Pizza Mayhem LMGT, Joseph, and Flames walk into the Pizza Parlor. Suddenly they see... LMGT: WOODY?!? Woody swallows the final bit of pizza in the entire Pizza Parlor. Woody: No use, all the pizza is gone :) LMGT: GRR! C'mon guys, follow me. LMGT storms out. Joseph and Flames run behind him. Woody: :P Chapter 5-B: Napping and Dreaming (About Comics!) Brook: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Orange: ZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz......... Lucas: I loves me some comics :3 Chapter 6: Zee Medieval Knight's Cardboard Box Quest Whatchamacallit O' Randomness Mario sticks his head in a cardboard box. Mario: ^_^ OH NOEZ ITS SPARKLY! Mario runs away. The cardboard box gets a crown and a face and hops toward the party. Box King: I am zee Box King! And I will now rule Club Box (formerly Club Penguin) from A Strange Dimension! See you all! MWAHAHAHHAAH!1111 Box King jumps into a portal. The Party glares at Mario. Mario: Wut? Finn: Now we have to do all the Knight's Quests AND then go to A Strange Dimension. '_' Toad: You stole my face! The nerve of some people... '_' Chill: Well? What are we waitin' for? Chill hops in the portal and drags the party with him. They are at the thing with the thing where you light up the things. York: This should be easy :P The whole party goes to one and gets trapped by some bars. Bro: You shouldn't of done that. :| Luckily I know how to get out :D Bro grabs onto the rocks next to where they are trapped. Mario: ... Bro: HELP! I...can't...hold...much...longer...! Chill: Nah. Bro: >:( WH-WH-WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bro falls into the bottomless pit below. Mario: YAY! Bro climbs back up. Mario: Aww... :( Leland breaks through the bars and lights up all the other orbs. They go into the next door-ish thingy (Bro too, ugh). Mario: Wut happenz hear? Chill: We have to hit 50 targets. Chill hits them all in 0.9001 seconds. Mario: O________________________________O Ben: XD Mario: KD IS THE NEW XD, FOOL! Mario shoves Ben into where one of the targets should be. It breaks and Ben falls into a bottomless pit. Ben: D'oh I missed! The Party continues into a maze. Chill: Hmmm... Let's all split up! Chill pairs up with Mario, Finn pairs up with Holley, Leland pairs up with Bro, and York pairs up with Johnny. Meanwhile at the end... Finn: Where are the others? Holley: I dunno. Leland and Bro parachute in. Chill and Mario surface in a small train thingy, and Johnny and York crash through the wall. They all meet up on the pedestal thing. Chill: Kewl! But... Where is zah way to the next quest? The door is blocked off by a bunch of brick blocks. Finn: I think we found it. O_o The pedestal everyone is on sinks into some lava. Everyone makes it off except Bro. Bro: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Bro flies into the air and hits the ceiling. He crashes back onto the cave floor. Leland: I know what we have to do! Put out the fire! Leland shoots gasoline at the torches, thinking that it will put out the fire since it is liquid. Oops. KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Finn: ... Everyone uses what energy they have left (Nice going, Leland) to get to the next area. Chill: A puzzle?!? Chill breaks the puzzle open. They get to the room with the dragon thingy. Hydra Prototype: Why did I have to be a prototype?!? Chill loads up the barrel with snowballs. Hydra Prototype gets blasted with water. Hydra Prototype: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! MY GRAPHICS CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD! Hydra Prototype spits up a graphics card. Chill twists it into the lock and they continue to the Treasure Palace thingie! Bro: A toothbrush? Chill: Gimme dat! Chill grabs the mega toothbrush and mails it to Freddy K's doorstep. Mario: He could use that :P The gold mutates. Gold Monstahz: MWAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH O_O OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOEZ Gold Monstahz falls into the lava. All the platforms sink into the lava and it hardens suddenly. CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRASH! Chill: Duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Where are we? Finn: Scramble's World!!1 Finn gets himself together. Mario: Hey look, its zee Chamber of Gems from Knight's Quest Twee aka Knight's Quest 3 :o Chill blows the cups off but Puzzle Master General doesn't notice. Chill wins. The Party continues into the Place of Puzzles. Puzzle Master General: DEH DEH DEH YEW CAN'T WIN!!!!!!!!!!!! >:P Bro flies over by using a jetpack. He falls into the pit. Chill: -_- The Party jumps over the puzzle and continues. Puzzle Master General: ...D'oh I missed! Bro: I'm scared of the Hall of Hints :( Chill: Don't be a baby, Bro! The Hydra hasn't been down here since last May when Herbert stole it! Bro: I know but... Mario drags Bro. Bro: MOMMIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mario: ... They go in the Cave of Battle. Nothing happens. Mario: See Bro? The Party starts to go for the bridge. SMASH! Fireball: YEW THINK YEW CAN GET THROO ZAT EEZIE? Thunderbolt: YAH! Iceman: Ritz Bitz! ^_^ Fireball: ... Thunderbolt: Ummmmmmmmmmm... Mario knocks them all into the lava with TNT. Fireball: D'oh we missed! The Party continues into ZAH ROYAL COURT! :O Suddenly the thrones sink into a grassy place. Box King: ...D'oh I missed! Boss: Box King Box King: Yew will nevah defeat me! Mario punches Box King and he falls apart. Finn: Dot dot dot Holley: NOH ITZ dawt dawt dawt And so, zah party went through the quest thingy and recruited Bro (yippie skippie) and beat Box King in a single attack! Why was the Box King so weak? What connection does he have with the Medieval Party? Why is there a prototype of the Hydra? Why is Bro so annoying? Why do I assume you aren't getting tired of me asking these dumb questions at the end of every chapter? Find out in Chapter 7 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! Chapter 6-L: The Great Mall Madness PT: Play on words! Woody climbs into the window of The Great Mall as LMGT, Joseph, and Flames enter through the door. Mario: How am I hear? Anywayz, what would you guyz liek? LMGT: Great Fiery Hut Cheez Pizza :3 Mario: How mennie? LMGT: 9001 President of Dumbness: IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mario goes into the back. Woody jumps out the window with all the Great Fiery Hut Cheez Pizzas. Mario comes back. Mario: Sorry, they all got stolen by a cowboy. LMGT: WOODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flames: I want a line :( Joseph: You'll get one, Fire Burst man. Flames: Yay ^_^ LMGT storms out. Joseph and Flames run after him. Joseph: And now a cutscene with Little Miss Pwny! Brook: HEY! Brook explodes and Mario goes back to the party. Chapter 6-B: Still Bored and Thinking (About Comics!) Lucas: I lovez me some comics :3 Brook: ... Orange: La la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Brook: Why isn't the saw moving? PT: I think the battery ran out. Brook's hat repairs itself somehow and the saw disappears. Brook: Get me outta hear! Brook tries to wiggle out of the ropes. She fails though. Brook: Rawrz! Chapter 7: The FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD Dood Chill: How much is that dooooooooggy in the window... Bro: Make it stop >.< Mario: Umm, shouldn't that be reversed? LMGT randomly flips by the party. Chill: D'oh I missed! LMGT: Yodood! Mario: Hi Bro. Joseph: Hi Mustache Man! LMGT: We want some donuts :3 Chill: Well... You can come to my mall! We've got plentie! The Party takes LMGT, Joseph, and Flames into The Candy Shoppe at Chill World. Chill: Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu? LMGT: What? Chill: Some cowboy just jumped out the window with the donuts. LMGT: O_O GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mario: Hey, in LMGT's last intermission, a cowboy jumped out with all my Great Fiery Cheez Hut Pizzas. Fourth Wall: OW! Woody: Hawhawhaw! Catch me if you can! Woody runs off to Koopa Cape. The Party chases him. Woody jumps into a rivery-ish area. He picks up some rocks and throws them at the party. Mario: D'oh I missed! Mario gets hit with a rock and slips. Suddenly Woody jumps down a 9001 feet water slide. The party jumps down, and it's so steep that it's almost a straight down. Mario: MUMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chill: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- The party crash-lands at the bottom. Chill: -HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Leland: Owzah! Chill faints. Woody comes. LMGT: I'm seein' doubles hear... Woody: MWAHAHA! The original Woody is revealed to be Doopliss. Doopliss: YUK YUK YUK YUK! Chill: Yew! Boss: Doopliss Doopliss transforms into Leland but Finn shoots him with a missile. He turns back. Doopliss: Awww... Joseph: Why are you starin' at meh like that, Mister Bedsheet? Doopliss turns into Joseph, who proceeds to !pwn him. LM96Bot: Anything for the person who took me out to lunch :) Doopliss turns into Chill. Chill: PARTY HAT POKE! Joseph: You sound like Little Miss Pwny :P Doopliss gets defeated. Koopa Cape explodes, and a mess of Woody's donut stash flies everywhere. LMGT: Thanks! LMGT, Joseph, and Flames run off with the donuts that were dropped after the explosion of Koopa Cape. Mario: That was eeeeeeeeeeezie! And so, dee partay went through some Koopa Cape thingy, and defeated Doopliss and got some donuts. Why is Woody stealing from other malls? Why is he friends with Doopliss? Why did Koopa Cape blow up? Will LMGT savor the donuts? Should I keep asking these dumb questions at the end of every chapter? Find out in Chapter 8 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! Chapter 7-L: The Donut Dood's Igloo Mayhem LMGT, Joseph, and Flames come back to LMGT's igloo. LMGT starts eating the donuts. Flames: I'm thirsty. I WANTZ ME SUM ORANGE JUICE! Flames goes into LMGT's cellar (did he even have one? Whatever) to get some orange juice. A charred Doopliss jumps in the window then goes down into the cellar, beats up Flames, and transforms into him. He comes back up. "Flames": LMGT don't eat those donuts they are poison! LMGT: O__________O "Flames" grabs all the donuts, transforms back into himself, and jumps out the window. A beaten up Flames comes out of the cellar, with a dented box of orange juice. LMGT: THAT CHEETO! LMGT hightails out the window. Joseph drags Flames after him. Chapter 7-B: Talkin' (About Comics!) Brook: That joke got old fast. Lucas: I lovez me some comics :3 Orange: Hey Apple HEY! Brook: Help meeeeeee... Chapter 8: A Soggy Situation Freddy K: I MAKEZ THE ISLAND SINKIE!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111 Freddy K floats away on a giant rubber duck. Ernie: Rubber duckie, you're the one, you make bathtime so much fun! Chill beats up Ernie. Ernie: Dur! Ernie explodes. Bro: -__________________________________________________________________- Mario kicks Bro. Bro was kicked by Mario! FAULT! Bro: :| Leland: CHEEZCAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! York: We're underwater again. Johnny: Let's see if it bobs to the surface like a good little island should. Chill and Mario: ... NintendoCapriSun: The lOad! NintendoCapriSun disappears. The island is still at the bottom of the ocean. Johnny: Let's push it to the surface! Silver: IT'S NO USE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111 Silver explodes. Chill: :| They try to push up the island anyway. Freddy K appears in the Submarween. Marwee: Eeheehee... Marwee explodes. Freddy K: You wanna refloat the island? Too bad! You gotta press this button! Freddy K holds up a button that says "DO NOT PUSH". Mario smashes into the Sumarween and presses it. Freddy K: O_O OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The island bobs to the surface and the Submarween explodes. Freddy K flies into the air, and Mario crash lands in the Snow Forts. Mario: D'oh I missed! Freddy K: GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Chill's Dad: Chill! What are you doing hanging out with these no-life losers again? Chill: Dad for the 9001st time... THEY'RE MY FRIENDS! RAWR! York: My line! Chill's Dad: I don't care! Boss: Chill's Dad Chill: Durr... Bro kicks Chill's Dad into space. Mario: O_O and Bro is the weakest one here! Chill: Pointless bosses FTW :3 And so, the party refloaterfied the island, and defeated Chill's Dad. Why did Freddy sink the island? Why is Chill's Dad annoying? Why in the world does he hate the party? Am I Shy Guy in a costume? Why aren't I answering these dumb questions at the end of every chapter like I said I would? (Don't) Find out in Chapter 9 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! Chapter 8-L: Soggy Donutz LMGT: 20th time today. Joseph: No kiddin'? Flames: Why is the island sinking so much? LMGT: It's... Silver: NO USE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Silver explodes. LMGT: Noh, it's zee END OF ZAH WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joseph and Flames: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! LMGT: April Fools ^_^ Joseph: ... Flames: But it's only January. LMGT: Durr... JANUARY FOOLS! Joseph: You scared me, Donut Man. Anyway, let's track down that Glutton Sheriff and Mister Bedsheet! Chapter 8-B: We Aren't Doing Any More Running Gags (About Comics!) Brook: D'oh! Lucas: I lovez me some comics :3 Brook: These cutscenes are getting kinda useless. Brook yawns. NBF: My joke! NBF knocks off Brook's princess hat. Brook: :| Brook falls asleep. Orange: Orangey Bells! Orangey Bells! Nahahhahahahah! Orangey: ?!? Chapter 9: Bored Here Chill: Durrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Mario: Hey look, zee Nacho Base! Johnny: Heh, I remember that. It's probably empty now that the Nachos moved away to Mexico since all the other armies were defeated. York: Good times... Bro: What good times? Chill: You weren't there. Bro: Exactly. Chill: So it was good times :D Bro: -________________________________________________- Bro was kicked by Mario! FAULT! Johnny: Say cheeeeeeeeese! Finn: Wut? Johnny snaps a picture of Finn. He starts throwing marbles at Finn's face (which is in a helmet) on his 3DS by mashing the A Button. Helmet Finn: Nooooooooooooooo! Helmet Finn explodes and Johnny advances to the next level. Chill: Playin' Face Raiders huh? Johnny: Yup. Leland: La la la! *choke* Leland makes a speech about why you should buy cheesecake from your local Walmart. PT: NO ADVERTISING! Leland: Sorry... Maria Rj: Yoooooohoooooooooo sweetie! Chill: Oh great. Chill squeezes himself into Finn's trunk. Finn: ... Chill: I must hide from Maria :( Silver: IT'S NO USE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111111 Silver explodes. Mr. Soft Bread: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Mr. Soft Bread explodes. The Brickster: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! The Brickster explodes. Leland: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Finn: :D Leland doesn't explode. Finn: >:( Maria Rj: Yoohoo! Maria Rj rips off Finn's hood. Finn: Ow! Maria Rj: Not here... Maria Rj pulls out Finn's engine. Finn: Grr... Maria Rj throws away every part of Finn that isn't the trunk. Maria Rj: >:| Finn: Shouldn't my game be over by now... Maria Rj tosses away Finn's trunk. Maria Rj: Hi sweetie! Chill: !pwn Maria Rj Bro: Yay! Finally someone got !pwned other then meeeeeeee! Mario: !pwn Bro Bro: ARGH! Maria Rj and Bro both fly to the moon. Maria Rj: Let's start a population of milk cartons here! ^_^ Bro: I HATE MILK! Bro jumps off the moon and leaves Maria Rj behind. Maria Rj: Aww... Maria Rj gulps down 9001 cartons of milk and blows up like a big balloon. She slowly floats down to Earth. Meanwhile, back down there... Chill: It sticks! D: Chill is stuck in honey. Mario puts on a tutu but Chill flings himself out of the honey and the honey spills all over Mario's tutu. Mario: :( I JUST WANT TO WEAR A TUTU! Johnny: Umm... Okay... AWW MAN! Johnny's hero in Find Mii explodes. Mario: Lololol Mario somehow has his rugby shirt back. Maria Rj comes into the atmosphere. Maria Rj: Hello! Chill: You gotta be kidding me. Maria Rj deflates and falls next to Chill. The Party runs to the top of the Beacon. Suddenly the island sinks. Maria Rj: BLUB! Mario: Umm, Chill? Look! All that is left of the island (that is above the ocean surface anyway) is the Beacon, and the Dojo. Saraapril: HURRAY! Time for surfing :) Saraapril surfs around on her custom pink flower surfboard. Bro: :O !pwn Saraapril LM96Bot jumps out to !pwn Saraapril but he falls into the water and rusts. LM96: RAWR! LM96 beats up Bro and repairs LM96Bot. LM96: Can I join the party? Mario: Shyour! Wendy O. Koopa comes. Boss: Wendy O. Koopa LM96: !pwn Wendy Wendy: D'oh I missed! Wendy flies away and disappears. And so, the party was bored. Why was Wendy such an easy boss? Did you think LM96Bot could rust? Why hasn't LM96 appeared since A (Not So) Spooky Halloween? Was breaking the Fourth Wall just now a good idea? Why aren't I STILL answering these dumb questions at the end of every chapter like I said I would? (Guess you won't) Find out in Chapter 10 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! Chapter 9-L: Chasing Doopliss LMGT: Almost got him! OOOH! DONUT! LMGT screechs to a stop and picks up a donut. Then he proceeds to swallow it. In the meantime, Joseph and Flames run into him and get sprung backwards by his jelly-like stomach. Joseph: Ow! Flames: Hey look! There's orange juice in my pocket! Joseph: ... Chapter 9-B: This Is The Last Running Gag (About Comics!) Brook: I can't pick up my princess hat because NBF knocked it onto the ground and I'm tied up here. Lucas: I lovez me some comics! Orange: I can help! KNIFE! Knife slices into Brook's princess hat and brings it up to Brook. Brook: Thank you Knife! Brook realizes her princess hat is cut in two. Brook: ... Orange: What? Lucas: I lovez me some comics! Brook: You already said that in this intermission! Lucas: Oh. Chapter 10: Mexican Restaurant Chill: I'M HUNGRY! Mario: You sound like LMGT. Chill: But I'm hungry :( Johnny: Let's go to that Mexican Restaurant that is TOTALLY legit! I think... Johnny glances at a cardboard box that has "Mexican Restarint" scribbled on it in crayon. Chill: I'll eat anywhere at this point. The Party enters the restaurant. A cardboard box walks up to their table. Boxwy: Is yew ready to ordur? Chill: Hm... They have Poison Mushroom Taco and Expired Burrito... I'll go with Poison Mushroom Taco :D Mario: I'm not really hungry. Bro: I'll have the Expired Burrito :D Boxwy: Mmkay I go to kitchen nao Boxwy swings the kitchen doors shut and throws the cardboard box. He's revealed to be Herbert in a disguise. Herbert: Klutzy! 1 Poison Mushroom Taco and 1 Expired Burrito. Klutzy: Clickity click click. Klutzy grinds up a poison mushroom into a taco shell and puts it on a plate. Then he pulls a burrito out of a garbage can and puts it on the same plate. Herbert puts the cardboard box back on and walks out to the table. Chill: That was quick :D Boxwy puts the Poison Mushroom Taco on Chill's plate and an Expired Burrito on Bro's plate. Mario: Uhh... Chill... Boxwy leaves. Chill shoves the taco into his mouth and swallows it. Bro: Yummy burrito ^_^ Chill and Bro pass out. Mario: OH NOEZ! Herbert: Mwahaha! You fell into my trap! Herbert jumps into a hole and comes back out in the Ultimate Protobot. Herbert: See ya! Ultimate Protobot: BZZK. Herbert and Klutzy flee. Boss: Ultimate Protobot Ultimate Protobot starts throwing pieces of the cardboard walls at The Party. They all dodge and Finn shoots him with a missile. Ultimate Protobot: ERROR. Puffle Containment Chamber compromised. York: That was Winter 2008 and you're STILL calling it a Puffle Containment Chamber? :| Ultimate Protobot: Missile Shield engaged. Finn tries to shoot more missiles but they fail due to the shield. Leland: CHEEZCAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ultimate Protobot: Error. Annoying vehicle detected. Activating Mallet Arm. Ultimate Protobot's arm turns into a giant Blah Blah Blah Mallet. He squashes Leland with it, who springs back up. Finn: Why won't you get destroyed? :( Leland: I'm too cool ^_^ I WANT CHEEEEEEEEEEEEZCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE! Ultimate Protobot: ERROR. ERROR. ANNOYING LEVEL IS... O_O Mario: Is...what? Ultimate Protobot: IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Ultimate Protobot explodes and destroys the fake restaurant. Chill: I'M AWAKE! Bro: Duhhhhhhhhhhhhh... And so, the party ate food at a trap area thing. Why did Herbert make a scam cardboard box restaurant? Why didn't LM96 talk in this chapter? Was Bro getting knocked out by the Expired Burrito funny? Why does Protobot still think he has a Puffle Containment Chamber? Do you think I ever will start answering these dumb questions at the end of every chapter like I said I would? (Hopefully) Find out in Chapter 11 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! Chapter 10-L: Not Finding Woody's Hideout Joseph: You, like, need to lose some weight, man. Flames: Yeah. Your stomach knocked us backwards into the Stage booth! AND Doopliss got away! LMGT: Whoops. They proceed to chase Doopliss to the Cove. Chapter 10-B: Help Me (Read Comics!) Brook: That got old the third time you did it. PT: NO! You made me lose to Mimi :( Mimi pops out of PT's Wii. Mimi: Nah nah! Mimi explodes. Lucas: I lovez me some comics :3 PT: I hate this part of Castle Bleck. Thanks a lot. Orange: Gotta burp... BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP! Brook: ... Herbert walks inside. Herbert: WHAAAAAAAAAT? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? Brook: The saw's battery ran out. Herbert: ...D'oh I missed! Herbert replaces the batteries and jumps out the window. Brook: ... Lucas: I lovez me- Brook slaps Lucas. The saw starts heading for her again. Brook: Sigh... Chapter 11: Faceoff in the Street Chill: Here we go... The final recycled chapter of the story. Cuz the final chapter isn't recycled from Chapter 5 :) Finn: Why is there a street here? And why is this story so long compared to the last one? Finn gets crushed by the Fourth Wall. Fourth Wall: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA! Bowser: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Random Chinese Guy: Hoyhoyhoyhoyhoyhyohyo! Fourth Wall leaves and Finn springs up. PT: ... The Party follows the street and they meet up with Street Guy at the end! Street Guy: Bwahaha! I am Street Guy, one of X's bad guys! Jolene: Stop giving me a bad name! GRRR!!! Jolene glances at LM96Bot. LM96: Hey! What do you want with MY bot? Jolene: I want to... !pwn Street Guy Street Guy: ARGH! Jolene: Thanks :) Jolene explodes. Street Guy: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Boss: Street Guy Street Guy: You'll never defeat me! Finn runs Street Guy over. Then Leland annoys him and Street Guy explodes. Chill: How pathetic -_- And so, the party did the last recycled chapter. Why did Jolene !pwn Street Guy? Why do the villains keep giving Jolene a bad name? Is Bro a whimp? Why am I running out of questions to ask? Do you think I will delay answering these dumb questions at the end of every chapter until the end of the story? (You're probably not going to) Find out in Chapter 12 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! Chapter 11-L: We're In Woody's Hideout LMGT flips the Surf Hut over and finds Woody's hideout. He jumps in, followed by Joseph, then Flames. Woody: WHAAAAAAA? LMGT: Yodood >:) LMGT sees a ton of stolen donuts and pizzas being held by Doopliss. Joseph: NICKNAME TIME! Joseph dumps a bucket of nicknames on Doopliss who explodes. Woody grabs all the food and runs off with them. LMGT: D'oh we missed >.< Flames: I want a line :( Chapter 11-B: Brook's Boredom (And Comics!) Brook: That's not even funny anymore. PT: ARGH! I was just about to defeat Dimentio too :( Lucas: I lovez me some comics :3 Some bangs on the door are heard. ???: OPEN UP! Brook: I know dat voice... The person keeps banging on the door. Brook: Come in! ???: It's locked! I'll be back later! The person leaves. Orange: Orangey orangey orange! Orangey orangey orange! Brook: *sigh* Chapter 12: Lavah Piranhah Mario: MARWEEISH ATTACK! Chill: Eye liek 2 yewz Marweeish cuz eetz phunneh & stuffz!!11111111!!!11!!! Finn: ... Mario: Attack over ^_^ Leland: BWAGH! Leland gets sent flying into the air. Holley: Oh, Finn... Finn: What? Finn sees Leland crashing down. Finn: That wasn't me. Chill: ITZ A VOLCANO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EVERYBODY PANIC! They get sucked inside. York: RAWR! Leland tumbles down a hill. The rest of the party follows him. Chill: Hey... This is Mt. Lavalava! Hat Pop: Good job, Sherlock! ^_^ Chill: Hiya Hat! Hat joins the party. Hat Pop: Hiya LM! Lava Piranha appears. Bro: MOMMY! Bro hides behind Chill. Lava Piranha: RAWR! York: MY LINE! Boss: Lava Piranha York: GRR! !pwn Lava Piranha LM96Bot tosses Lava Piranha out of the lava and onto the moon. He falls back down. LM96Bot: HANDS HOT! HANDS HOT! Lava Piranha: Ugh... Finn shoots a missile at Lava Piranha. Bro: Umm... Umm... Bro throws a glowing pebble at Lava Piranha. Lava Piranha: HAHAHAAAH! WEEEEEAK... Huh? Lava Piranha explodes. Chill: You did it Bro! Everyone picks up Bro and toss him into the lava. Bro: ICE HOT! Mt. Lavalava explodes. And so, the party went through Mt. Lavalava and defeated Lava Piranha. Why did Mt. Lavalava appear out of nowhere? Will I be able to think of any more questions to ask? What will happen next? Should I cut down on questions in the last few chapters? Are you annoyed with me not answering these dumb questions at the end of every chapter? (You definitely won't) Find out in Chapter 13 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! Chapter 12-L: Iceberg Brawl (DEH DEH DEH) LMGT, Joseph, and Flames surface on the Iceberg. LMGT: My hair is all wet :( The trio dries off. LMGT: !eat Woody Doodbawt comes and eats Woody. Then he digests him. Woody: I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!! Woody turns into nothing. LMGT: Nice jawb! LMGT high-fives Doodbawt. LMGT, Joseph, Flames, and Doodbawt carry all the food back to LMGT's igloo. Chapter 12-B: Gotta Find A Key (And Comics!) Lucas: I lovez me some comics :3 Brook: WAAAAAAUGH! Orange: La la fart! Naahahahahaha! The camera pans to outside the Nacho Base. It is revealed that the mystery person was Lucas and Brook's little sister, Emly. Emly: Gotta find the key! Emly digs the key out of the snow and unlocks the Nacho Base. Brook: EMLY! Emly unties Brook and Lucas and the trio heads out. Orange: Hey! Come back! I just thought of a good joke! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!! Chapter 13: Marweeoh Kart The remains of Mt. Lavalava turn into a sign. Johnny: It says... Head to island to the west. Hmmm... LMGT: Yo doods! LMGT, Joseph, and Flames walk up to the party. Brook, Lucas, and Emly run from the other direction. Brook: CHILL! I'm so glad to see you and the party :D Johnny: We gotta go west. Come on! Let's Mario Kart this! The race begins. Everyone heads off (and somehow race on the WATER). #Finn #Johnny #Lucas #Brook #Chill #Mario #Emly #Holley #Leland #York #LM96 #LMGT #Joseph #Flames #Hat Pop #Bro Bro: OH NOEZ! I PRESSED THE BRAKE! Bro sinks and... Stays in his position. Duh! Hat Pop uses her bunny ears to fly farther ahead, and Emly uses a Mushroom. #Finn #Johnny #Emly #Lucas #Brook #Chill #Mario #Holley #Leland #Hat Pop #York #LM96 #LMGT #Joseph #Flames #Bro Fishercloud: This is gonna be a lot harder. Mario uses a Bullet Bill but LM96 gets a Golden Shroom. Johnny throws a red shell at Finn and he sinks. #LM96 #Mario #Johnny #Emly #Lucas #Brook #Finn #Chill #Holley #Leland #Hat Pop #York #LMGT #Joseph #Flames #Bro A giant hurricane sends Lucas, Chill, Leland, York, and Flames flying. #LM96 #Mario #Johnny #Emly #Brook #Finn #Holley #Hat Pop #LMGT #Joseph #Bro #Lucas #Chill #Leland #York #Flames Fishercloud makes one-use warp pipes to the end appear. Fishercloud: First come, first serve! LMGT bloops down the first one that appears. Meanwhile, Bro gets a Triple Red Shell and knocks out Joseph, Hat Pop, and Holley. #LMGT (Won) #LM96 #Mario #Johnny #Emly #Brook #Finn #Bro #Holley #Hat Pop #Joseph #Lucas #Chill #Leland #York #Flames Bro hits LM96 with a Blue Shell and Mario gets in the lead. Johnny takes a shortcut and gets ahead. #LMGT (Won) #Johnny #Mario #Emly #LM96 #Brook #Finn #Bro #Holley #Hat Pop #Joseph #Lucas #Chill #Leland #York #Flames Johnny: I SEE ZAH FINISH LINE!! Mayhem ensues. Flames bullet bills ahead and knocks out everyone and ends up getting in front of Johnny. However, Bro starts making everyone sink by popping their kart wheels. Brook: Not today, Bro! Brook uses her glider instead. After a while, everyone makes it to the finish line. LMGT: I winz :3 Chill: I have boredumb :( Businessbot appears. Brook: Time to join zah partay :O LMGT, Joseph, Flames, Brook, Lucas, and Emly all join the party. Boss: Businessbot Mario throws pie at Businessbot. Businessbot: BWAH! ................ Businessbot throws a shredder at Mario. He tosses it back and Businessbot explodes. Chill: Why are all the bosses so stinkin' cheap?!? And so, the party got to the FINAL BOSS ISLAND (aka Billybob Island) in a Mario Kart Race and defeated Businessbot. Why are they on Billybob Island? Why are the latest bosses so cheap? Why are my questions so cheap? Do you think I ever will answer these dumb questions at the end of every chapter? (Expect to not) Find out in Chapter 14 of Spies Around the World...THE GOOPMAJIG!!!!!!!!! Chapter 13-L: Useless LMGT: Hay! We're already with the partay! LMGT socks the camera. Chapter 13-B: Useless (Comics!) Brook: ARGH!!!!!!!! !pwn Camera LM96Bot tosses the camera into the air. Lucas: I lovez me some comics :3 Emly: Uhhhhhhhhh... Chapter 14: So It IS Real? Johnny sees a sign that says "Billybob Island". Johnny: owow its real Chill: Wut eez? Johnny: Nevermind. Lucas reads some comics. Brook knocks it into the ocean. Lucas: Aww :( PT drops some peanuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutter on his uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu key. So now we will spam uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu's. Penblooe: That's regonkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus! Penblooe explodes. Chill: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh, PT, why are youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu licking youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur uuuuuuuuuuu key? PT: To get the peanuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutter off! SLURP! PT: Nom nom :) Mario gets walloped by a kart. Mario: !pwn Kart The kart flies into the air and explodes. Mario: Haha! ^_^ A pie appears. Mario swallows it. Johnny: What's dat? Johnny sees a copy+paste button. He jumps on it. He jumps on it. He jumps on it. He jumps on it. He jumps on it. SORRY, HE'S MAKING IT COPY+PASTE He jumps on it. PT: >:| Johnny: Sowwie. LMGT: :O FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! LMGT picks up a piece of candy and unwraps it. He eats it then throws the wrapper on the ground. Joseph: That's, like, littering man. Flames: What the cookies? Lucas: What's that bowl of Cap'N Crunch doing there? Lucas eats it. LMGT: Aww :( A tree falls on LMGT. Johnny: Billybob's old office... Chill: FINAL BOSS AREA! LETZ A GOH!!!!!!!!! Brook: YAYZ! Emly: ... Mario hammers the door down. Tiki Tong: I survived! Boss: Tiki Tong Tiki Tong: By zee way, I'm naut a cheap boss like the other ones >:D Leland spins circles around Tiki Tong, making him dizzy. Flames squirts orange juice at him. Lucas: Where did Brook go? :O The door swings open, and Brook waddles in with Herbert's saw. Tiki Tong: WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brook chops Tiki Tong into teeny bits on the floor. PT: I'm not gonna ask questions so I don't feel obligated to answer them :) Chill: ... Chapter 15: Office Troubles York tries to open the door. York: RAWR! It's locked! Chill: Hmmmm... Chill rebuilds Tiki Tong and uses him as a springboard. He flings into the ventilation shaft. The party follows him. Mario: What's that? Mario peeks through a vent cover and sees Acer, Lion, Grem, Box King, Herbert, Klutzy, Ultimate Protobot, Street Guy, Lava Piranha, and Businessbot. LMGT: That must be all zee past bosses who were workin' for the final boss! The party continues. Just as LMGT goes over it, it collapses due to his weight. LMGT: HEY! The villains start closing in on him. LM96: USE TEH FORCE! LMGT: !pwn Acer Lion Grem Box King Herbert Klutzy Ultimate Protobot Street Guy Lava Piranha Businessbot Businessbot: Da heck? The villains get !pwned. LMGT climbs back up and they continue into the next room. Chill: ZAH FINAL BOSS! Professor Z: WHAT?!? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Francesco Bernoulli: WHAT IS HAPPENING? Francesco explodes. Final Boss: Professor Z Chill party hat pokes Professor Z's monocle. Professor Z: *no effect* -_- Bro: RIPOFF! >:( Bro kicks him as hard as he can (which isn't very powerful). Professor Z: *no effect* LM96: I GOT IT! !noeffectpwn Professor Z Professor Z: *no effect* -_- Huh? WHA? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Professor Z gets sent flying. He crashes back down. Chill party hat pokes his monocle again, which cracks. Chill: LAW LAW LAW Mario splashes pie on Professor Z's window. Finn runs him over. Professor Z: GRRR! Professor Z pulls the Islandsinkinator out of his closet. A green blaster appears on the side of it. LMGT: Wutz dat? Professor Z: The Party... MEET UFO GUN! BWAHAHA! The UFO Gun starts shooting at the party. They all get exclamation marks above their heads. Chill: :P They get hit with crackers by a UFO. Finn blasts the UFO Gun off with a missile which explodes. Professor Z: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Holley bumps Professor Z into a wall, and Leland starts talking about cheesecake. York: IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZA! BLEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Professor Z: OW! Johnny buries Professor Z in a pile of wigs. Bro: !pwn Professor Z BrosephBot: OK! Now !pwning Professor Z. Brook: Got it repaired I see :P Professor Z gets !pwned. BrosephBot: MUST...DESTROY...FELLOW...BOT! BrosephBot runs for LM96Bot. LM96Bot karate chops his arms off. BrosephBot flees. Bro: -____________________________________- Bro was kicked by Mario! FAULT! LM96: !pwn Professor Z Professor Z gets !pwned again. Professor Z: GAH! Professor Z throws a can of oil at LM96, who dodges. Hat Pop: BUNNIES AWAY! Hat Pop's bunnies attack Professor Z. Then LMGT crushes him with a giant donut. Joseph dumps a bucket of nicknames on him. Professor Z: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Flames spits orange juice at Professor Z. Brook beats him up with her hockey stick. Then Lucas drops a comic on him and Emly smashes him with the key to the Nacho Base. Professor Z: NOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo! Professor Z explodes, destroying the Islandsinkinator and Billybob's office. Everyone gets sent flying. Leland: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE! Epilogue: Partay ^_^ Chill, Mario, York, Johnny, Bro, LM96, Hat Pop, LMGT, Joseph, Flames, Brook, Lucas, and Emly are all in Chill's igloo having a party. Joseph: Woot woot! Bro: That was awesome! An anvil falls out of nowhere on Bro's head. He faints. ???: Not a party without us! Finn crashes through Chill's repaired window. Chill: >_< Holley crashes through Chill's repaired fireplace. Chill: RAWR! York: MY LINE! Leland tumbles through the fireplace as well. ???: THIS ISN'T RIGHT! PT gets socked out of the author's booth. The screen fades to black... But why? Shy Guy: SURPRISE!!!!! :D The door to Chill's igloo swings open. Chill, Mario, Johnny, LMGT, Penquino and Brook walk in doing the hot dog dance as the song plays. Chill: NOT AGAIN! Mario: IKR! Shy Guy: :) *Hot dog! Chill: :| *Hot dog! Hot dog! *Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog! Brook: YAYZ! *Now we got deer it's time for cheers- Bambi falls out of the sky and dances with them. *-Hot dog hot dog the problem's solved! Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog! *Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog! It's a brand new day whatcha waiting for? Get up stretch out stomp on the floor! Chill and friends start leaving. *Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog! Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog! We're splitting the scene we're full of pie, so BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!! Chill's Igloo explodes. Chill: I'm OK! LMGT: Hey look! A donut! PT: Shy Guy... THE END